


(fanart) Dralee

by zoasart



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Dralee, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Braiding and cuddles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braiding and cuddles.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night out doing shots.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discovering each other's scars.

  
  



End file.
